


For the Articles

by Sintari (OriginalSintari)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalSintari/pseuds/Sintari
Summary: On the verge of puberty, Ichigo, Orihime and Tatsuki discover a magazine under Isshin's mattress. Unrepentant fluffy silliness.





	

Ichigo followed Tatsuki into her familiar bedroom, barely taking in the spartanly clean bed and desk, the folded gym mat in the corner, and the blue ribbons and karate posters adorning walls. He'd seen it all a million times before. Except one thing...

He grabbed Tatsuki's arm and pulled her back outside, blushing furiously.

"Inoue's here?"

Tatsuki looked down, toeing the ground. "She wanted to see, too."

Ichigo clutched his knapsack more tightly to his chest. He'd spent the entire walk over to Tatsuki's imagining that everybody on the sidewalks of Karakura Town had suddenly developed x-ray vision and that they were all looking straight through his knapsack, peering around the loose pages of homework, juice boxes, and stubby pencils and seeing through to the science book where he'd secreted the object of today's mission.

Blissfully unaware that they were talking about her, Orihime stepped out into the hall with them.

"Are we going to do it in the hall because I thought we were going to be in Tatsuki's bedroom? It's okay if we're in the hall thought. I like halls. I don't spend near enough time in them. I don't even have one at my house. But I'd like one. If I had one I'd keep it clean and everything! I'd sweep it and..."

"We're not going to do it... I mean, not in the hall... Oh, let's just go back in my room." Tatsuki took them both by the arm. Once they were inside she demanded of Ichigo, "So you brought it, right?"

He glared at her. She was using that tone of voice, the one she'd once taunted him with during karate when the didn't really want to spar because he knew he'd just get his ass kicked again. She was looking at his knapsack challengingly.

Orihime, though, had begun listening intently to the chest of Tatsuki's only plushie, a moth-eaten bear.

With a quick, puzzled glance at her, Ichigo fumbled around in his knapsack and took out their prize.

He and Tatsuki had stumbled on the intriguing magazine in his father's bedroom while looking for hidden candy money. Unfortunately, as soon as they'd realized what they'd found, they heard Isshin and the girls arriving home from soccer practice. It had taken them a good two weeks to get over their mortification enough to talk about it, and only an hour to decided they wanted to see it again.

Well, or so Tatsuki thought. Ichigo had actually already seen quite a bit of the magazine. Not that he was going to admit that to her.

She snatched it away from him and sat on the bed next to Orihime. "Don't just hold it up like that, stupid. Someone might see it in the window!" Never mind that they were on the second floor and the blinds were closed. Still standing near the door, Ichigo watched Tatsuki inspect the cover. Then the fold-out part in the middle came out. But this time Orihime had rejoined them from wherever she'd gone and was looking at the magazine, too. Both girl's cocked their heads to the side simultaneously as they tried to make out what they were seeing. Ichigo was ultimately unable to resist joining them on the bed. He said down on Tatsuki's other side and they all crowded together to get a good look.

"I um... think it goes this way," he said, turning the picture. 

Tatsuki scoffed at him. "If it goes that way the lamp is on the ceiling, dummy."

Oh. Ichigo had never noticed that. That certainly put a whole new spin on things.

"I've seen a lamp on the ceiling once," Orihime said. They both forgot the magazine enough to look over at her but she just smiled serenely. Tatsuki moved on to another page. Ichigo felt himself blush. This page was one he really liked. He moved back, to hide his face from Tatsuki, and saw that her neck had turned bright red as well.

"I didn't know two girls..." she trailed off. Ichigo saw her glance at Orihime.

"That doesn't look very safe," Orihime commented. The glanced at her again. "The bookshelf," she pointed to the corner of the page. "All the books are on the top shelves but there are none on the bottom. It could fall."

"Yeah," Tatsuki and Ichigo both breathed out at once. But now Ichigo had another problem. He reached over and tried to snatch the magazine away from Tatsuki, but as usual, she proved to quick for him.

"I'm not finished!"

"I've got to get it home before the old guy notices it's gone!" he protested. The fact that Isshin hadn't noticed in two weeks was entirely beside the point.

"One more page!" Tatsuki snapped.

Oh no. He remembered what was on the next page, as well. One look at it's contents, and Tatsuki and Orihime were both staring at Ichigo.

"I had forgotten what they looked like..." Tatsuki's eyes were wide. "It's a lot bigger than Ichigo's."

Ichigo was aghast. "I was eight! And you couldn't see all of it anyway. That closet was dark!"

"I'm sure it's bigger now," Orihime put in.

Never had Ichigo been so happy to hear her voice.

"When you put it in water it'll get bigger," she added.

He groaned. This time he was able to successfully wrestle the magazine away from Tatsuki. Well, not exactly wrestle. That would mean touching Tatsuki, and possibly Orihime, who was sitting right next to her, and touching would be a really, really bad idea right now.

They'd meant to do homework too, but Ichigo suddenly felt the need for some air. Or some water. Or just to be somewhere that wasn't in this room with these two girls and the best damn magazine he'd ever managed to get his hands on.

"Gotta go! Bye!" He wrinkled a few pages stuffing it back in his knapsack, but he'd worry about that later.


End file.
